someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Oblivion
DISCLAIMER: This takes some elements from other pastas. I give credit to the owners of these elements. This takes place in December 2014! (So some of it is in the February of 2015) Pokémon Oblivion I met with my friend Jim on a Friday afternoon. We both were experienced coders who created pointless but funny games; but they are irrelevant, so let me tell you what happened. We were talking about the newest Pokémon games, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, since they had just come out. "Sometimes I just want to make a Pokémon game," Jim said. "How about we combine multiple Pokémon games and add our own ideas to it?" I asked. "Good idea!" Jim replied. I had each and every game, as well as remakes, and extracted all the data from them and put it onto a blank cartridge. We started to work on this game, which we named Project Oblivion. I uploaded all the files from all the games we bought onto a computer and started to code away. My friend showed me some concepts he made of Perfect Kyurem, so I added that into the project. After 2 months of hard work, our game was complete. Now we needed to test it. I slotted the game into a 3DS I bought to test the game on so my gaming 3DS wouldn't be at risk of breaking. The title screen appeared in its glory, and I pressed 'start'. I was in the Kalos Chamber of Emptiness. I saw Kyurem... but it looked like a Kyurem, a Zekrom, and a Reshiram put together. A Pokémon battle then started. "Perfect Kyurem appeared!" I sent out a Diancie, initiated Mega Evolution, and made an attempt of defeating it with Moonblast. Kyurem was reduced to one percent of its health, so I tried to catch it with an Ultra Ball. "Kyurem destroyed the Ultra Ball!" Perfect Kyurem: You can never capture the perfect Pokémon. "Kyurem used Recover!" Perfect Kyurem: I am perfect; I am the true Alpha Pokémon. "Arceus appeared and is deeply angered!" "Arceus used Judgement!" "Kyurem Fainted!" "Arceus used Punishment!" "Zekrom & Reshiram split away from Kyurem!" The battle ended. A cut-scene then appeared. The cut-scene was showing Kyurem falling to the ground. It looked like it had the life and energy forced out of it. A sticky grey ooze then went around Kyurem and then covered it completely. A dialogue box then appeared, but this time it said, "Kyurem is regenerating." It then showed the gray ooze flow into Kyurem's body and it stood up again; it looked better than it did before. "Kyurem walked away." "Arceus disappeared." My character was just standing in the chamber... All alone... "FATAL ERROR." The game then crashed, and I could feel the 3DS start to overheat from overloading. No matter how much I tried to switch off the 3DS, it would not switch off. I held my finger on the off button for as long as I could. I could then feel my left hand start to burn; it was painful. I screeched and threw the 3DS at the floor. I looked at my left hand and all I could see was some sort of red-fleshy-bony residue that felt sticky and hot. The 3DS then sparked and let out the remaining power out as a thunderbolt. Unfortunately, I was the tallest thing in the room, so I was hit by the bolt. The bolt 'conveniently' hit me right in the chest. I then started to pass out. As I lost consciousness, I saw Jim run towards me with my mother. I then closed my eyes... I woke up in the hospital and I saw a bandage on my left arm. Where my left hand would be, there was... nothing... "So, you're awake!" Said a voice. It turned out to be a doctor. "I'm afraid you have had some minor injuries. We had to amputate your left hand, as you can see. Your heart did stop, and although the paramedics were able to get it beating again in the ambulance, you were in a coma from shock. It has been a month since that happened. That bandage is ready to come off." The doctor carefully cut into the bandage and unwrapped it delicately. When the bandage I was glad that the the area of skin was fine. I was upset that I had lost my left hand, but It wouldn't effect me drastically. I was right handed, anyway, but the strange thing is, I bought these games, none of them pre-owned from legitimate stores when they were released, but... how could this have happened? I checked the entire coding at least 10 times and found no glitches or bugs. I guess this is a mystery. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Fixed